Duel Island
by Raginixed
Summary: A completely new story. No real attachment to the real story of Yu-gi-oh. There will be mention but no real correlation. This story is in America and will focus on the American side of Yu-gi-oh.
1. The Entrance Exam

**Author's Note: These chapters will be long but they will cover more of the story. Hope you like.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Entrance Exam **

It was bright and sunny on this wonderful Saturday morning. No school, no homework, and nobody telling him to wake early either. The thirteen year old boy with a midnight blue hair, and black pajamas was sleeping in peace like a log.

That's before he hears fists banging on his door, "HEY ARE YOU AWAKE YET?"

He twitched his head, and made a quiet moan.

"HELLO SHAGGY" The voice continued.

His hand clenched into fists, as he opened his light brown eyes, "What do you want, Zoey? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep."

"Uh hello did you forget something, oh smarty pants..." Zoey says sarcastically, "Today is the day to the entrance exams for the academy remember."

Without saying a word, Shaggy spends ten to fifteen minutes getting ready before putting on a blue striped unbuttoned shirt, and a black t-shirt underneath with a pair of jeans. He leaves his bed a mess, and opens the door seeing Zoey with her hands crossed.

Zoey is Shaggy's young twin sister, who has light blue hair, gold eyes, and is few inches shorter then him. She wears a light green shirt with a blue skirt made of the same fabric as regular jeans.

"How much time do I left?" Shaggy asks.

Zoey checks her watch, "About twenty minutes."

"Well looks like I'm off then." The dark haired boy said.

His sister grabs the back of his shirt, "Oh no you don't, at least you are not going on an empty stomach."

"Let me guess, mom told you." an irritated Shaggy said.

Zoey nodded, "That's right. She told me to make sure you ate something while her and Dad are off at work."

He starts to think, "Well could you just make me a sandwich. That way I can be there on time, Zoey."

"Well okay." The light blue haired said in a calm tone, "You want cheese right?"

Shaggy nodded. "Yup."

A couple minutes pass by as he waits for his sister to finish making his sandwich. Once that gets taken care of, Shaggy runs over to the entrance exam at Duel Stadium. Luckily it only takes him about ten minutes to get there, but there is only one problem. There is at least fifteen people at the sign up line. It really bugs him because he just wants to get past the entrance exam to enroll in Duel Island, a place where duelists go to gather and learn more about dueling. It's located in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico.

"I really wish I got here early." Shaggy complained before changing his expression to a smile, "Although if this many people are trying out. Then this day should be fun and the entrance exams should be interesting."

a voice yells from behind, "SOOORRRY!"

Shaggy turns around for a split second, before hitting the ground, "What was that?"

This kid has blond hair, blue eyes, a bit taller than Shaggy, and is also a year older than him too. He wears a gray marvel universe shirt, and a pair of blue jeans that show a few tears on the side.

"Hey I'm so sorry about bumping into you like that, Shag." says The tall blonde haired kid.

"It's all good, Jake." The midnight blue haired kid said, "At least I've got someone to talk to now."

"No it's you're fault that we came late." An irritated Jake points at me.

I gave him a confused look, "What did I do?'

"Not you Shaggy, I'm talking to my friend right next to you." He continued.

"I don't see anyone Jake."

The person at the desk says, "You there come forward."

Shaggy and Jake look in front of them, and realize that the people in front of them have already signed up. Both of them sign up before he hands Shaggy and Jake a scantron with the words Entrance exam written on it. Then they walk over to the bleachers where the instructor passes them separately. When Shaggy looks over at Jake, he notices a speechless expression on his face.

"Hey is everything alright, bro?" Shaggy asks.

Jake says nervously, "You know how I am with exams, and I thought the exam was suppose to be a test. Not a stupid multiple choice test."

"Relax dueling will be the second portion of the test." Shaggy reminded him, "The written portion is suppose to determine your knowledge on the history of dueling. Besides it's only about thirty five questions, and it's only seventy-five percent of your score."

The blonde nods, "I know, but you also need a passing point of four hundred to make it in Shaggy."

He puts his hand on Jake's shoulder, "Just believe in yourself, and you'll be get through this without breaking a sweat."

An instructor walks over to them. He looks like a bodybuilder, has green hair, brown eyes, wears a white admiral like uniform. The instructor appears to be in his late thirties as he passes out the last two packets,with "written exam" on it, to Shaggy and Jake.

"Now listen up, this portion of the exam will count a lot of points towards your score." The instructors explains, "You will only be given about forty-five minutes to complete the written portion. Also don't even think about cheating we have several instructors watching over for such necessary actions. Those of you who manage finish will move on to the final portion of the exam, but if you don't then you will just have to try again next year. Now keep in mind there's only forty minutes to answer thirty five questions so make use of the time you have. Good luck."

The instructor leaves as the people take their the written entrance exams. A good thirty percents of are just stuck there with blank stares through the questions. That just doesn't work for Shaggy, because to him all of this is just basic stuff for him. One question he comes across is if somebody uses mirror force when you destroy a monster or monsters, what do you do to counter it? Or a question like this, What deck is great to use against an Exodia deck. There were also other questions like, how do you negate kuriboh's special effect?, or How do you stop Dragon Master Knight, What traps or spell cards inflict battle damage to your opponents life points?, etc. It only takes him about ten minutes before he hands his test and scantron to the instructor sitting at his desk.

He gives Shaggy a weary look, "You certainly finished early."

"What's wrong with finishing early?" Shaggy asks.

The instructor looks over at his colleague, "Did you see him cheat?"

His colleague shakes her head, "No he was focusing on his own paper like the others."

"What about you?" The instructor asks a couple more colleagues.

They reply back to him with the same answer.

The instructor says "Alright come back for your test results thirty minutes after you complete second portion of the test."

"I'll keep that in mind." The midnight blue haired boy sits back down at the bleachers.

He watches over the duel portion exam that's currently taking place with several duelists and instructors. Only a few of the handful come to interest Shaggy like the duelist using a gearfried based deck against an instructor to cause piercing damage. Or the other duelist using a fire base deck to incinerate an instructor's field from using any effects against him.

"Hey Shag." Jake sits on the bleacher.

He looks over at his friend, "So how'd you do?"

"It was kinda difficult, but I got through most of it." The blonde haired said, "By the way where is Zoey. Surely she wouldn't wanna miss her brother do well in the duel."

"I'm just about to tell her to head over that way she can see my duel." The midnight haired boy explained to his friend while texting his twin.

Jake yells, "I still blame you."

"For what?" Shaggy asks.

The blonde friend shakes his head, "Not you Shaggys, it's... nevermind."

The thirteen year old kid says, "It's all good."

"Shaggy Eclipse please move forward to field 07." says The Announcer's voice.

"Well that's my cue." A determined Shaggy said.

Jake says, "Good luck bro."

He handshakes with his friend, "Thanks Jake."

The midnight blue haired kid walks up to the field, and the instructor that gave him the written exam is the same one that stands before him. He gives Shaggy a vicious glare leaving the kid confused.

"Well isn't this rare." He said with a confident tone, "Who would've thought that my opponent would be you, young man."

"The name is Shaggy, Shaggy Eclipse." The boy introduced himself and pointed at his opponent, "And what about yourself."

"I am Professor Reign." The instructor said with a confident smile, "One of the strongest and toughest professors on Duel Island. My deck allows me to break the duelists that face me, and extinguish their vision of dueling."

Shaggy chuckle, "How about we cut the chit chat, and jump straight into the duel."

"My point exactly." He said as the field splits in two as a dueling deck, and a duel disk appears from underneath the dueling field.

"What's the deck for?" asks The dark haired Eclipse.

Professor Reign says, "It's quite simple, the application you filled out required a specific deck that you use. Going from that information, my colleagues and I decided that it would be best to test their skills on a deck they have never used before..."

Shaggy shows a surprised look on his face, "That's gotta be a joke right. I mean why can't we use our own decks."

"I didn't finish explaining yet." The Professor continued, "Using this new deck will help us determine just how well you can adapt to it, and if you manage to succeed with it. Then the deck will forever be yours to keep as a gift from us. But should you lose then you will be banned from taking the entrance exams ever again."

The midnight blue haired teen clenches his hand into fists, and shows a blank stare at the ground knowing how well his actual deck works. However he knows its not the right time to think about it, after all this duel will determine everything for him.

"Hey Shaggy." a voice calls out to him.

Shaggy looks back at the bleachers, and sees his twin sister, "Zoey."

The light blue haired girl gives a thumbs up to him, "Good luck."

A smile appears on his face as he looks back at deck and duel disk, "Thanks Zoey."

Not knowing what the deck could hold, Shaggy puts on the duel disk, and places the unknown deck into the duel disk as the life point counter activates showcasing 4000 life points. The same scenario occurs with Professor Reign, and the holographic simulators activate, as they each draw five cards.

Both say, "Let's Duel."

Life point counter:

Shaggy: 4000

Reign: 4000

"I guess I'll go first." Shaggy draws a card from his deck.

He adds it to his hand, and looks over at the cards he drew. The first card is Silent Magician LV4, the second is Nightmare Steelcage, the third is Spell Absorption, the fourth is Pikeru's Second Sight, the fifth is Reload, and the sixth card is Hiita The Fire Charmer. Shaggy analyzes the card one more time before making his decision.

"I summon Silent Magician Level 4 in attack mode." Shaggy puts the card on his duel disk as a holograph of the card appears on the field with 1000/ATK 1000/DEF, "And next I'll play one card face down to end my turn. Your move Professor Reign."

"Very well." says a confident Reign as he draws a card.

The Professor looks over at his hand along with the card he just drew. The first card is Thunder Nayan Nayan, the second is Batteryman D, The third is Thunder Kid, the fourth is Judgement of Thunder, the fifth is Virus Thunder Seal, and the sixth is Thunder Crash. A grin appears on his face as he formulates his strategy.

"I summon Thunder Nayan Nayan in attack mode." Reign places his card on his duel disk as a holograph of the card appears on the field 1900/ATK and 800/DEF, "And I'll use her to attack your Silent Magician Level 4."

Thunder Nayan Nayan attacks Silent Magician Level 4 who disintegrates into tiny glowy fragments as Shaggy's life points drop from 4000 to 3100.

"With that, I'll end my turn." The Professor said with a calm tone in his face.

"It's my move." Shaggy draws his next card.

He looks over the cards that are currently in his hands. One of them is Nightmare Steelcage, the other is Spell Absorption, the next is Hiita The Fire Charmer, and the card Shaggy drew is Pot of Greed. An idea appears right on the spot for Zoey's brother.

"Alright first I activate Pot of Greed." he activates Pot of Greed as it appears on the field for a few seconds, "This allows me to draw two cards from my deck."

The midnight blue haired Eclipse draws two cards. One of them is a spell card is Monster Reborn, and the second card is Breaker the Magical Warrior.

"I summon Breaker The Magical Warrior." A holograph of the monster appears on the field with 1600/ATK and 1000/DEF, "And next I activate The spell card Nightmare Steelcage." A circular cage made of solid black iron, and spikes connected to it, surrounds Shaggy and the magical warrior, "Now with this card neither of us can attack for two full turns after that my spell card goes straight to the graveyard. And thanks to breaker's ability he gains 500 points for each spell card I activate.

Breaker's attack points increase from 1600 to 2100.

Shaggy says, "That'll be the end of my turn."

Reign grins sinisterly towards Shaggy, "That's quite an interesting move you've made, but just how long will it last." He draws a card, and looks over at his hand.

The Professor has Batteryman D for his first card, Thunder Kid for the second, Thunder Crash for the the third, Virus Thunder Seal for the fourth, Judgment of Thunder for the fifth, and the card he just drew, Thunder Short. By just glancing over them, Reign's strategy comes to him within two seconds.

"First I summon Thunder Kid in Attack mode." He summons his monster card as it's holographic form appears on the battlefield, "Next I activate the spell card, Thunder Short which inflicts 400 points of damage to your life points for each monster on your field, and then I play Thunder crash which inflicts 300 points of damage to each monster I destroy on my side of the field. So I destroy Thunder Nayan Nayan, and Thunder Kid. So in total you take 1000 points of damage."

Thunder Nayan Nayan, and Thunder Kid disintegrate into glowly fragments as a shock of thunder strikes Shaggy. This causes his life points to drop from 3100 to 2100.

"With that I end my turn." The Professor said.

"Finally." an Irritated Shaggy draws a card.

He looks back at what's currently in his hand. The cards Shaggy has are Spell Absorption, Monster Reborn, Reload, Hiita The Fire Charmer, and the card he just drew, Draining Shield. That's when he makes his next move.

"I place one card face down, and end my turn." Shaggy says as a hologram of his face down card appears on the field, "You're turn Professor Reign."

The Professor draws, "With pleasure."

"Hold on I activate the trap card Pikeru's Second Sight." Shaggy interrupted as one of his face down cards rises from the ground, "With this card I'm allowed to see each card you draw until the end of your next turn."

"Of course here it is." The Professor reveals Pot of Greed in his hand, "And I activate it's effect to draw two cards."

"Don't forget." The midnight blue haired Eclipse teen said.

"No matter." He reveals his card over to Shaggy, "It's Card of Sanctity, and Heavy Storm., and what a coincidence because I know activate both of them."

A holographic form of the cards appear on the field. The first card Heavy Storm destroys Shaggy's Nightmare Steel Cage along with his other face down cards.

"Now each of us draw until there are six cards in our hands." The Professor said.

Shaggy adds two extra cards to his hand. One of them is Dark Spiral Force, and the other card is Dark Magic Twin Burst. His opponent Professor Reign draws three more cards, the first is Thunder Dragon, the second is Polymerization, and The last card is Ryoku.

"Remember you still have to show me what you draw." Shaggy said.

Reign shows him the three cards he added to his hand.

"First I send Thunder Dragon from my hand to the graveyard in order to add two more Thunder Dragons to my hand." The Professor said as he discards Thunder Dragon, and adds two more Thunder Dragons to his hand, "Next I play Polymerization to fuse both of my dragons to summon Twin Headed Thunder Dragon."

A red four legged twin headed dragon appears on the field with 2800/ATK and 2100 DEF.

Shaggy doesn't look impressed, "That doesn't scare me."

"Next I activate my spell card Ryoku." Reign places his spell card in the duel disk as it appears on the field before everybody.

A surprised Zoey says, "Did he just say Ryoku?"

Jake nods with nervous look, "I believe he did."

The midnight blue haired Eclipse looks afraid, "Wait a second with that you can..."

"I can take half of your warrior's attack points, and add it to my dragon." He explained.

Twin Headed thunder Dragon's Attack increases from 2800 ATK to 3850.

"And now Twin Headed Thunder Dragon destroy Breaker The Magical Warrior with Twin Lightning Blast."

Professor Reign's monster destroys Shaggy's causing his life points to drop from 2100

to 350. Twin head Thunder Dragon's ATK drops back to 2800.

The result from his attack causes The Eclipse teen to collapse on the ground.

While laying on the ground, Shaggy thinks about how this duel's been going. If only he could use his actual deck then the results would be different than they are now. He's always been wanting to go Duel Island no matter what. But now Shaggy thinks that it isn't gonna be possible with the deck that he's forced to use. These are the things that run through his mind as he blankly stares at the field on the ground.

From the crowds within Duel Stadium a surprised Jake says, "Oh no, I don't think this is gonna end well for him."

Zoey yells, "Shaggy this no time to be laying on the ground."

The voice of his younger twin causes him to open his eyes.

"You can't stop there." The light blue haired Eclipse continues, "I know you can take more than that. Remember the times you've spent analyzing cards until you put your deck together. Sure it's not the deck you're used to, but still there's always a strong point in every deck. You just gotta wait for the right card."

Shaggy thinks to himself, _"She's right, there's still a chance I can pull this off."_

The midnight blue haired Eclipse stands back up on his feet with the six cards he is currently holding. He pants while placing his two fingers on top of his deck, "It's my move."

Zoey's twin adds the seventh card to his hand, and looks over at the cards in his hand. The first card is Spell Absorbtion, Monster Reborn, Reload, Hiita The Fire Charmer, Dark Spiral Force, Dark Magic Twin Burst, and Dark Magician Girl.

"Perfect this is just the card I need." Shaggy places the spell card in the slot, "Now I activate the spell card monster reborn to bring back Silent Magician Level 4."

The holographic version of Silent Magician LV4 reappears on the field.

"Next I sacrifice my monster to summon Dark Magician Girl." The Eclipse kid yells as he places the card on his duel disk.

Shaggy's monster disintegrates into tiny pieces as a hologram of Dark Magician Girl appears on the field with 2000/ATK and 1700/DEF.

"Next I activate the spell card reload." Shaggy sends his entire hand back to his deck, shuffles it, "You see with this card I can send my hand back to my deck, shuffle it, and redraw the same number of cards."

He draws Sage's Stone, Mystic Box, Twin Keto The Cure Master, Megamorph, and Raigeki. Thanks to his knowledge of duel monsters, Shaggy gets an idea to end this duel right on the spot.

Within the crowds Zoey looks up at the sky, and prays, "I hope you did what you had to Shaggy."

Jake asks with the nervous look on his face, "Come on. Oww and stop arguing with me."

"Arguing with who?" Zoey asks.

Their friend facepalms, "It's... ah nevermind."

Back at the dueling field between Shaggy who has 350 Life Points and Professor Reign who still has 4000 Life Points. He notices something weird when the thirteen year old boy leaves a smile on his face.

Professor Reign looks a little curious, "What's with the look, Shaggy? Have I finally been able to break your thinking way of dueling?"

"No you didn't, and I think now It's time I ended this duel, but first I activate Twin Keto The Cure Master to increase my life points by 2000 points." Shaggy explained.

Shaggy's life points increase from 350 to 2350.

"Next I activate the spell card Sage's Stone." A holographic version of the card appears as he places the card in the slot of his duel disk, "With this I can special summon Dark Magician directly from my deck."

One of the cards in his duel disk begins to glow as The Dark Magician appears on the field next to the Dark Magician Girl with 2500/ATK and 2100/DEF.

"Dark Magician..." A shocked Jake said.

"... and Dark Magician Girl." Zoey said in the same tone.

Professor Reign says, "Interesting so you manage to pull off summoning Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on the same turn. I must say that's some talent."

"Why thank you, but now I play the spell card Mystic Box. An illusion like boxes appears from nowhere, one of them shows places to pierce swords through while the other one doesn't have any of them, "You see with this spell card your Twin Headed Thunder Dragon gets destroyed, and Dark Magician switches to your field."

Reign gives Shaggy a suspicious look, "Now why exactly would you do that, Dark Magician is stronger than Dark Magician Girl."

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet." Shaggy inserts another spell card before it goes to the graveyard, "Now I activate Raigeki which destroys all monsters on my opponents side of the field. So Dark Magician gets destroyed, and Dark Magician Girl's Attack increases by 300 points."

Dark Magician Girl's attack changes from 2000 to 2300.

"Next I activate The spell card Megamorph to double her attack points." says Shaggy.

Shaggy's monster's attack points doubles from 2300 to 4600.

Professor Reign looks rather shocked then pleased, "Oh No!"

"Oh Yes!" A confident Shaggy yells with a grin on his face, "Now Dark Magician Girl attack Professor Reign with Dark Burning Attack."

Dark Magician Girl uses her wand to create magic that strikes Reign to the ground. This also causes his life points to drop from 4000 to 0.

"I did it." an exhausted Shaggy falls on his knees as tries to catch his breath.

The holographic field starts disappear, but then the midnight blue haired Eclipse notices Dark Magician Girl wink at him before fading away.

"That was interesting duel." says Professor Reign as he gets back up on his feet.

Zoey's twin brother laughs, "I agree it was a very interesting duel."

Reign sticks his hand out to his opponent, "If there is one thing I'm gonna have to say, it's that you're the first duelist who has ever beaten me here."

"By the way, How do I know if I passed the exam?" Shaggy asks as he gets back up.

Professor Reign says, "Well you have two options, my colleagues will tell you personally, or They can project it on the screen behind you."

"I'd want them to project it on the screen." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

He points over at the screen right behind me, "Now my friends show his results of The Entrance Exam on the screen."

A picture of Shaggy's face appears on screen along with words saying, "Entrance Exam" underneath it. There is also a counter that starts with 0, but then increases as it determines the results of his entrance exam. The number comes to a stop at 700 points which comes to a surprise for everyone.

"700 points?" says a shocked instructor.

"Woah." Shaggy said with a surprised tone in his voice.

The crowd sitting at the bleachers clapped their hands as he looks over at them. Even his twin sister put a smile on her face while he just stood there blankly.

"Congratulations Shaggy Eclipse, you've just passed The Entrance Exam." The Professor gives his opponent a handshake.

"Thank you Professor Reign." Shaggy said as he walks back to the bleachers were his twin sister and his best friend are sitting at again.

"You were amazing big brother." The light blue haired Eclipse said as her brother sat down beside her.

The blonde friend nodded, "I agree Shaggy, that last turn you made was surely legendary in my book."

He scratches his head embarrassingly, "Thank you guys."

"Anytime." says a cheerful Zoey.

The announcer says, "Jake Sunday please move forward to field 06."

Shaggy notices the same look that his friend had when it they were taking the written exam. The word nervous was written all over Jake's face even Zoey could tell what was going on with their friend.

"Hey no need to be nervous." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

Zoey nodded, 'Yeah I think you'll be fine."

"Yeah but I won't be able to use my deck." The blonde complained, "It has to be one of those testing decks that everyone else had to use."

Shaggy says, "It's not about the cards Jake, it's about how well you adapt to the deck they give you. I mean it took me a bit of time, but you saw how I manage to pull through."

"I guess you've got a point." Jake gets up from the bleachers, and heads down to the field.

Shaggy and his younger twin yell, "Good Luck."


	2. Sunday Style

**Chapter 2: **

**Sunday Style **

The tall blonde kid feels anxiety as he enters the dueling field, where everyone in the crowd could see him, and an instructor appears before him. She didn't look old, or young. It was somewhere in the range between early to mid thirties. Her hair color appears to be a blend between purple and green, pink eyes, wears a long sleeve orange cotton shirt with a silky black skirt that covers her thighs.

All he could do was just stand there motionless without even giving a thought about what the heck's going on. Jake looks back at Shaggy and Zoey who give him a thumbs up as a sign of good luck. That doesn't recede the expression on his face as he looks back at his opponent for the dueling portion of the entrance exam.

**That's before a voice says, "This is it? This is dueling portion of the exam, what a joke."**

An irritated Jake yells, "Hey not over here dufus, everyone can see you."

**The voice laughs, "Did you forget that only you can see me?"**

Right next to Jake, a transparent dragon appears. It has an eggshell lying on top of it's armored head, which is shaped like a t-rex, and orange jaw with two teeth sticking out it's mouth. He also has tiny gray wings, with an orange color on the inner side, along with a couple spikes that stick outside of his body. Part of his body is also metal due to the armor that is attached to it's orange body. He has big glowing yellow eyes, and a small tail that is similar to that of a telescope.

"Hey don't cause a scene here Armed Dragon." Jake complained, "People will think I'm going crazy if they see me doing this."

**The duel spirit laughs, "Well look at what you are doing right now."**

Jake looks over at his opponent, and everybody in the crowd. They were all giving him an awkward expression on their face. His friends on the other hand facepalm at what he's currently dealing with.

"Sometimes I wonder, why we're friends with him." an irritated Shaggy said.

Zoey agreed, "Yeah that is true."

Despite their words, Jake knew they were being sarcastic so it didn't bother him. But the answer is different when he looks over at his opponent, who gives the _"is this kid crazy?" _look on her face.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked.

Suddenly the blonde realizes, "Oh yeah of course, I'm just being a goof."

"I see, well it's about time for introductions." the female instructor points to herself, "I am Professor Violet, one of the smartest teachers on Duel Island. Now to whom may I be facing today in this years entrance exams?"

"The name's Jake Sunday, a pleasure to meet you."says a slightly confident Jake, "But now let's get on to the duel."

At that moment the field splits into two as a duel disk, and a unknown dueling deck appears from the ground, similar to how Shaggy's duel with Professor Reign started. The small quake from the field split causes Jake to lose his balance before the field closes itself again. At the same time Armed Dragon Level 3 laughs at the blonde.

**"Haha what a klutz." says The duel spirit in a mocking tone.**

Jake facepalms, "Just shut up, you damn idiot."

Professor Violet says, "Excuse me?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to say..." The blonde looks embarrassed, "Ugh nevermind."

"Just grab the duel disk and dueling deck." She said with frustrated look.

Jake takes the duel disk and testing deck, and walks back to his position. He also notices a vicious look on Professor Violet's face.

"I'm sure you know how this duel works, or do I need to refresh your memory?" She asked.

The confused kid shakes his head, "Nope, I know full well about how this duel works. Pretty much my skills will determine how will I adapt to this test deck."

**Armed Dragon** **complains, "Wait you're not using our deck?"**

"Beat it pipsqueak." A agitated Jake said.

**"But..." The duel spirit begs, "Come on we can slip my card into the deck, and no one will ever notice that."**

The blonde said, "Nope I'm not taking that chance."

**"FINE!" Armed Dragon yelled before disappearing.**

Professor Violet asks, "Can we get on with the duel?"

"Ofcourse."

Jake inserts his unknown testing deck into the dueling deck, while placing it on his wrist. The same scenario occurs with Professor Violet as the holographic simulator activates with each of them of them drawing five cards.

Both say, "Let's duel."

Life point counter:

Jake: 4000

Violet: 4000

"I'll go first." The female professor draws her sixth card.

She adds the sixth card to her hand, and looks over what she drew. The first card is Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, the second is Mystical Space Typhoon, the third is Shield and Sword, the fourth is Chrysalis Dolphin, the fifth is Space Gift, and the sixth is Neo Spacian Glow Moss. Violet looks over at her hand a couple times before making her decision.

"Okay first off I summon Neo Spacian Glow Moss." Violet says as she places the card on her duel disk as a holographic version of the card appears on the field with 300/ATK and 900/DEF, "Next I activate the spell card Space Gift."

Jake looks surprised, "Space Gift?"

a holographic version of her spell card appears on the field, "With this spell, I can draw one card for every Neo Spacian on my side of the field." She draws one card from her deck, "So I get to draw one card."

Professor Violet adds the card to her hand, and checks over at what she has left. The first is Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, the second is Fissure, the third is Shield and Sword, the fourth is Chrysalis Dolphin, and the card she drew is Destructive Trap Hole.

"And I will end my turn with a face down." The female instructor places her card in the duel disk slot as a holographic version of it appears face down on the field, "With that I will end my turn. Your move Jake Sunday."

A grin appears on the blonde's face, "Why thank you."

Within the crowds, A anxious Zoey says, "I wonder what kind of deck Jake got?"

The midnight blue haired Eclipse says, "I think we're about to find out."

Jake draws the sixth card from his deck, and checks over the five cards that he drew before Professor Violet started the duel. The first card in his hand is Elemental Hero Clayman, the second is Burstinatrix, the third is Polymerization, the fourth is Hero Signal, the fifth is Skyscraper, and the card he drew is Monster Reborn. Within an instant, Jake comes up with a strategy.

"First I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Attack Mode." The blonde Sunday places his monster card on the duel disk as a holographic version of Clayman appears with 800/ATK and 2000/DEF, "Next I activate polymerization to fuse him and Burstinatrix in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster."

A light shines in the sky as the two elemental Heroes fuse together as their fusion form, Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster appears on the field with 2000/ATK and 2500/DEF.

"I activate my trap card." says Professor Violet as her trap card rises from the card, "Destructive Trap Hole, with this I can destroy a fusion monster you summoned that has 2000 or more attack points. So Rampart Blaster is now destroyed."

Jake's new fusion monster disintegrates into millions of pieces before him. He isn't disappointed because of the other card he has in his hand.

"Alright now I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Rampart Blaster into defense mode." The Blonde said.

Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster returns to the field in defense mode.

"Now I activate her special ability." says a confident Jake, "You see if my monster is defense mode then I can attack your life points directly by cutting half of Blaster's original attack points till the end of the turn. So go Rampart Barrage."

The fusion monster's attack points drop from 2000 to 1000 in order to inflict direct damage to Professor Violet's life points.

Her life points drop from 4000 to 3000.

"Then I'll place one card face down to end my turn." says the blonde Sunday.

Within the crowds Shaggy looks impressed, "Well would you look at that."

The blue haired Eclipse nods. "Yeah, Jake managed to pull off a fusion in one turn."

Professor Violet flips her hair back, "No matter, I draw." She draws one card from her deck, and adds it to her hand.

The first card is Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, the second is Fissure, the third is Shield and Sword, the fourth is Chrysalis Dolphin, and the card she drew is Elemental Hero Neos Alius. Due to this card a strategy formulates in her head.

"I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius in attack mode." The female instructor places her monster on the duel disk as a holographic version appears on her field with 1900/ATK and 1300/DEF, "And his ability allows me to treat him as Elemental Hero Neos."

Suddenly Jake realizes, "Wait so does that mean?"

"Yes it means I can use contact fusion between Alius and Glow Moss to summon Elemental Hero Glow Neos." She explains as her two monsters fuse together as their combined form appears on the field with 2500/ATK and 2000/DEF, "And thanks to it's special ability I can destroy one monster on the field, but unfortunately I won't be able to attack this turn. So Rampart Blaster is destroyed once again."

Jake's fusion monster disintegrates once again leaving him with nothing left to protect himself from Professor Violet's monster.

"You activated my trap card." The tall blonde said as his face down rises, "Hero Signal. It can only be activated when you destroy an Elemental Hero on my field. That allows me to summon one level 4 or below Elemental Hero from my hand or deck."

Jake looks through his deck before deciding the monster to summon on his field. When he does, an holographic version of the card appears on the dueling field.

"So I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode." The blonde said as his elemental hero monster appears with 1600/ATK and 1400/DEF.

The Professor puts a card into her duel disk slot, "I place one card facedown, and end my turn." Elemental Hero Glow Neos disappears from the field.

"It's my move now." A confident blonde Sunday said as he draws a card his deck.

Jake adds the card to his hand, and looks over at the cards that he's had since the beginning of the duel. the only cards he has in his hand are, Skyscraper, and Fusion Recovery, the card he just drew.

"First of all I activate the spell card Fusion Recovery." Jake places his card into the duel disk slot as a holographic version appears, "With this I can search one polymerization and a fusion material monster from my graveyard. So I pick Elemental Hero Burstinatrix."

The blonde adds the two cards from the graveyard to his hand, "And now I'll have Elemental Hero Sparkman attack your life points directly."

Sparkman attacks Professor Violet's, causing her life points to drop from 3000 to 1400.

"With that I end my turn." says a confident Jake.

Zoey says, "Wow so far Jake's got the upper hand in this duel. One more attack, and he'll win the duel."

"That is true, but remember he's facing a professor, somebody whose deck can counter measure the duelist using the testing deck." Shaggy explained to his twin.

The Professor grins at her opponent, "If you think that you've got the advantage here then you are slightly mistaken Jake Sunday." She draws the card from her deck, and adds it to her hand.

Violet checks over at her hand she's had since the duel began. Her first card is Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, the second is Chrysalis Dolphin, the third is Shield and Sword, and the card that she just drew is Neo's Call. This causes a strategy to form within Professor Violet's mind.

"Alright first I activate the spell card Neo's Call." Violet says as she inserts her spell card into the duel disk slot, "With this card I can special summon Elemental Hero Neos, and add Neo Space from my deck on to the field."

Elemental Hero Neos appears on the field with 2500/ATK and 2100/DEF.

"Next I summon Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin in Attack Mode." The female professor said as holographic version of the card appears with 600/ATK and 800/DEF, "and I use contact fusion to combine my two monsters together to form Elemental Hero Aqua Neos."

The combined form of Elemental Hero and Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin appears on the field with 2500/ATK and 2100/DEF.

"Next I activate the field spell card Neo Space." says a confident Violet as she places her field spell into the dueling slot causing the two duelists to be surround in a yellow-green space like zone, "With this card my monster gains 500 extra points, and my fusion monster won't disappear from the field at the end of the turn because of Neo Space."

Elemental Hero Aqua Neos attack points increase from 2500 to 3000.

A surprised Jake says, "It's at 3000 points."

"Oh but that's not all, I use the spell card Fissure to destroy you're Elemental Hero Sparkman." The Professor says as her facedown card causes Elemental Hero Sparkman disintegrates.

"Oh no!" The blonde said with an astonished tone.

The midnight blue haired Eclipse says, "With nothing defending Jake that monster will take away most of his life points."

Zoey says, "Yeah this isn't gonna look good for him."

Professor Violet says, "Aqua Neos attack Jake Sunday's life points directly."

Elemental Hero Aqua Neos attacks Jake life points causing it to drop from 4000 to 1000.

"With that, I'll end my turn. Besides it looks like you won't last much longer." an arrogant Professor Violet said.

The blonde Sunday draws a card from his deck, "It's my move, and I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck."

Jake draws two cards from his deck, and adds them to his hand. the first card is polymerization, the second Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, the third is Skyscraper, and the two cards he drew is Hero's Luck, and Elemental Hero Avian."

"Now I activate the spell card Hero's Luck, which allows me to add one Elemental Hero and one spell card from my deck to my hand." a confident Jake explains.

He adds Elemental Hero Sparkman and Fusion Gate to his hand.

Within the crowds, a smirk appears on Shaggy's face, "If he's gonna do what I think he's gonna do. Then there might still be a chance for Jake to win this duel."

Zoey looks lost, "What do you mean big brother?"

"Just watch." the midnight blue haired Eclipse said with a positive tone.

The blonde says, "First I activate polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman appears on the field with 2100/ATK and 1200/DEF.

"Interesting move, but it's still not strong enough to destroy Aqua Neos." Violet explained.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman ATK: 2100

Elemental Hero Aqua Neos ATK: 3000

"I'm not done yet." A confident Jake says as his field spell slot opens, "Now I activate the field spell card Fusion Gate."

The field spell, Neo Space disappears as a giant storm cloud appears in the sky. Due to this card, Everybody in the crowd watches over at what the tall blonde does next.

"Now I summon my second Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field." Jake yells as a holographic version of the monster appears on the field with 1600/ATK and 1400/DEF, "From here I fuse together Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Elemental Hero Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman."

The two monsters head into the storm cloud as a bright light appears from within as the newly fused elemental hero appears on the field with 2500/ATK and 2100 DEF.

Shaggy says, "I knew it."

"I see what you mean now." says a surprised Zoey.

Professor Violet looks shocked by his appearance, "No! That's impossible. Nobody has been able to summon him in the Entrance exams before."

"Well then I take it you know what Flare Wingman's special ability is, for every elemental monster in my graveyard he gains 300 additional attack points. And last I counted there were 6, so Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman attack points increase by 1800."

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman's attack increases from 2500 to 4300."

"4300 attack points." A stunned Professor Violet said.

Jake grins towards the duel, "Yes now go Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman Destroy her Elemental Hero Aqua Neos."

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman destroys Elemental Aqua Neos, and it causes Violet's Life points to drop from 1400 to 100.

"Oh and by the way you also take damage equal to you're monsters original attack points." The blonde Sunday explains to Professor Violet.

Shining Flare Wingman flashes a bright light around the field within Duel Stadium. The result of the duel causes the hologram of the storm cloud, and Jake's fusion monster to fade away with Violet's life points dropped to 0.

"That was an amazing duel, Jake Sunday." Violet sticks her hand out to her opponent.

The blonde scratches the back of his head, and handshakes the female instructor, "That's how you end the duel, Sunday Style."

She laughs at the young kid, "I guess that's the case. Now would you like to know the results of your exam, Jake Sunday?"

He nods his head "Yes Please."

Professor Violet looks back at her colleagues, "My friends would you display Jake Sunday's score on the screen."

Like his friend Shaggy Eclipse, a picture of Jake appears on the screen with words saying Entrance Exams underneath it. There is also a counter that starts with 0, but then increases as it determines the results of his entrance exam. The number comes to a stop at 400 points.

"Congratulations young man, you've just made it to Duel Island." The female instructor said to the tall blonde kid.

"Thank you Professor Violet." Jake said as he walks back to the bleachers where his two friends, Shaggy Eclipse and his twin Zoey Eclipse are waiting for him.

Zoey says, "That was an amazing duel Jake, of course my brother is still a better duelist."

"Only when it comes to actual written tests." says a laughable Jake while scratching the back of his head.

Shaggy puts his hand on Jake's shoulder, "Hey you did good out there today."

"Thanks Shag." The blonde said.

Zoey says, "Since you guys passed the entrance exams that means you two should get ready to pack up your clothes for tomorrow's flight to Duel Island."

"She does have a point." The midnight blue haired Eclipse agreed with his younger twin sister.

"Well I think we should get started right away." The blonde suggested before everyone's stomach started to growl.

Shaggy laughs embarrassingly, "Although I think we should all eat something first."

"Yeah good point." the blue haired Eclipse agrees with her older twin.

Jake and his two best friends head over to CiCi's Pizza to celebrate their victory because it was around the corner. It took them about 10 to 15 minutes to walk over there, and the other reason is because it is cheaper for a buffet. The twins decided to have two whole Cheese Pizzas with crushed Pepper to share with one another. As for Jake, he ordered two barbecue pizzas for himself.

Once their stomachs got full, The Eclipse siblings hung out at Jake's place for a couple hours by playing a couple of board games like, Sorry, Clue, Monopoly, Duel Life, similar to life except it relates to dueling as well, and Trouble. By then it was already two-three o'clock, and he decided that it would be great to hang out at their place next.

At their place, Shaggy, Zoey, and Jake play videogames on the xbox 360 like Halo 4, and Naruto The Broken Bond. This takes about a couple hours before they put on The Amazing Spider-man. By the time the movie finishes it is 7:35 pm.

Then their parents, Ruben and Cyrus Eclipse, and Jake's parents, Troy and Star Sunday take them out Olive Garden for dinner. Reuben Eclipse, Shaggy and Zoey's father, wears a white button shirt, a pair of jeans, has black hair with a slight signs of grey, has glasses that he wears over his brown eyes. He is also in his early 40's.

Cyrus Eclipse, Shaggy and Zoey Eclipse's mom, wears a formal black shirt with white skirt, and like Reuben, she also wears glasses over her gold eyes, she has a mix between dark and light blue hair, and she is in her late thirties.

Troy Sunday, Jake's father, looks a bodybuilder, has blonde hair, wears a normal green T-shirt with jeans, and he is somewhere in his early 40's. Star Sunday looks like a fitness trainer, she wears a formal gray shirt with a black skirt, she has dirty blonde hair, and like Cyrus, she is in her late thirties.

The four of them have known each other since their high school days when duel monsters weren't as popular as they are today. Shaggy and Zoey's parents along with Jake's Parents work for a company that creates original duel monsters cards. They work from 11 am to 6:35 seven days a week in order to make sure everything runs smooth before the cards are completed.

While at Olive Garden, Shaggy orders Spaghetti with marinara sauce, and Zoey orders Fettuccine Alfredo. Their parents order one dish of Chicken Parmigiana to share with one another. Jake orders a create your own pizza with everything on it, and his parents order chicken alfredo to share with one another. After dinner Shaggy and Zoey head home to start packing for tomorrow's flight. Jake also does the same scenario at his place to prep everything up for tomorrow's flight to Duel Island.

That next morning, Shaggy was already at the airport with his family waiting for Jake that way, the two friends could get going. During this time, Zoey is playing Pokemon X on her Nintendo 3DS while their father is reading the newspaper, and their mother is sketching a design for an upcoming duel monsters card. Luckily it only takes the tall blonde and his parents about ten minutes to make it to the airport.

"Hey they're finally here." The light blue haired Eclipse said.

Jake carries his luggage with the roller, "Yeah sorry for the slight delay."

Shaggy says, "Relax we still had about ten minutes to get aboard the plane."

Their parents get up from their seat, "Well I think you guys better get going before you miss the flight to Duel Island."

"Relax dad, we still have about ten minutes left." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

Reuben nods, "I know, but ten minutes is all you got before the flight takes off."

Shaggy's mother says, "He does have a point."

"Well that is true." says Shaggy who looks over at the gate number.

Zoey says, "Wait before you go, there's something I wanna give you."

"What is it?" Shaggy asks with a curious look on his face.

His twin sister takes out a locket, in the shape of a duel monster's card, and hands it over to him. Before she even says anything, Shaggy opens the duel locket, and sees a picture of Zoey, making a smile, inside of it.

"When did you..." The midnight blue haired Eclipse asks.

Zoey interrupts, "I made it last week, here is the one I made for myself."

She shows her older twin the same locket only there's a picture of him, whose also smiling, inside of it.

"Yeah I figured since you'll be away, that this is one way you can think of me when you are on Duel Island."

"Well thanks little sister." Shaggy said.

"Anytime bro." The blue haired Eclipse said.

Reuben takes a duel monster's card out of his pocket, "Shaggy, I also want to give you this."

As Shaggy puts on his sister's locket, and looks at the card his father gave him, "No way you're actually giving this to me?"

He nods, "Yes I figured that you are ready to take on what it means to be a duelist. So that way you can also think of me while you're dueling on the island."

"Ofcourse." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

Cyrus sighs in disappointment, "Well this isn't much, but I know how much you love to draw so I'll give you this."

Shaggy takes an extra sketchbook and pencil from his mother, "Thanks mom."

"That also reminds me about something." ,Troy Sunday takes a card out from his pocket, and gives it to Jake, "Here you go son, this is for you."

The blonde takes the card from his father with a surprised look, "Oh my god, I've been trying to get this card for a while now. Thanks alot dad it really means alot to me."

"Well it's pretty rare to find nowadays." The older Sunday said, "And besides I was lucky that your mother was able to find it first."

"That's right." Jake mother's mother said with smile, "Take care of the card son, and remember always study hard in your classes."

The word class makes the tall blonde feel really depressed, "Right... the classes."

His best friend says, "Relax, I'm sure you'll do fine."

The announcer says, "Flight 1795 will be taking off in 5 minutes. Repeat flight 1795 in Gate C will be taking off within 5 minutes."

"That's our cue to leave." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

Jake nodes, "Right."

"Hold on." The light blue haired Eclipse said.

"Ofcourse." The two twins give each other a hug, "Goodbye Zoey take care of yourself while I'm away from home."

"You too big brother." Zoey said before her twin leaves the airport.

He looks back at her while walking, "And don't cause mom and dad any trouble just because I'm not gonna be there for a while."

She laughs, "Don't worry I know."

The two best friends make it to the airplane as it takes off towards their destination, Duel Island. It takes them and the other duelists five hours before they make it to the Island. Once the plane lands, everybody gets off, and see the instructors along with Professor Reign and Professor Violet in front of the crowd, that surrounds Shaggy and Jake.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Says an entertained Shaggy.

"Professor Reign and Professor Violet." Jake said surprisingly.

"Most of you might have already seen me at Duel Stadium, but if you haven't then you'll get to know me throughout your first year here at Duel Island." Professor Reign said.

One of the duelists says, "When do we get a tour around the Island?"

"That is actually what I was gonna say next, but Professor Violet will be in charge of that part of your first day, but I'll be going over the rules on the Island." He explained.

Reign tells the students about the five major rules on the Island. First, Every student must be in their class by 9:30 am to 12:35 PM. The next rule is that every student must have lunch in the cafeteria from 12:35 to whatever they feel like it. Dueling within the Academy's arena will be permitted from 1:00 PM to 7:00 PM. Any students that use the arena during off hours will have a temporary suspension for three weeks. The fifth and final rule is that all students must be in their dorm rooms by exactly 10:30 PM. This is to insure that nobody ever gets late to class otherwise that student will lose the privilege of dueling for that entire week. Those are the rules that Professor Reign explains Shaggy, Jake, and the other duelists there.

"Wow the rules seems a little rough, don't you think Shag?" The blonde asks.

Shaggy shakes his head, "No not really, I think it kinda makes sense."

Professor Reign says, "Now I will let my colleague Professor Violet give you a tour around Duel Island, except for you Shaggy Eclipse and Jake Sunday."

"Wait why me?" A surprised Shaggy asks.

"What did I do! I just got here there was no time for mischief!" Said a loud Jake.

He crosses his hands, "Because Chancellor Hunter would like to see you personally in his office immediately."

* * *

**Author's Note: to an advice from a anonymous reviewer, The dialogue in bold text will only be used for the duel spirits. The purpose behind this is to make the story easier to flow, and make it easier to read of course. Each new chapter of Duel Island will be released every Friday. **


	3. Duel Island

**Chapter 3:**

**Duel Island **

Something didn't make any sense? The midnight blue haired Eclipse and his friend just arrived in Duel Island for less than fifteen minutes, and they're already being sent down to the Chancellor's office. He looked over at Jake who looked just as confused as he was except there was edgy look on the blonde's face. That wasn't the only thing that happened, his friend continued to complain about not even doing any mischief at all. This was when Shaggy was starting to get a little irritated towards Jake.

"Relax, let's just go and see what the Chancellor wants." Shaggy interrupted.

The scared blonde said, "What if the chancellor's a mean person. You know like Hitler."

"Just go with the flow." midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

Professor Reign nods his head, "I'd just take your friend's advice, and follow me to The Chancellor's office right away, Jake Sunday."

"Fine." The blonde Sunday sighed.

"Do you have anything to say, Shaggy Eclipse?" The Professor asked.

He shaked his head, "No sir."

Professor Reign looks away, "Very well then, follow me."

Shaggy and his friend walked to The Chancellor's office as Professor Reign escorts them. They walk through the forest for about twenty minutes until they come across a three story building with six metallic statues sitting on six platforms of the building. The first statue on the lower platform is Kuriboh, The second one above that is Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts, the third one that's a few feet about it is Levia Dragon-Daedalus, the fourth one is Tyranno Infinity, the fifth one is Dark Magician, and the sixth is Red Eyes Black Dragon. Those are the six statues he and his friend notice as the doors open.

"What do you think those statues were for?" The blonde whispers.

Shaggy says, "I'm not sure, but I guess they're there just for decorative designs."

Reign laughs as they walk inside, "Actually those statutes do serve a purpose, you'll just have to find out after you finish your business with Chancellor Hunter."

"Aww, but that's no fun. I hate waiting." The blonde complained.

The midnight blue haired Eclipse says, "Just keep your cool bro."

Professor Reign comes to a stop at an elevator door as he presses the upper level button that'll lead them to the next level in The Academy. At the moment the elevator door opens up as Shaggy and Jake walk in with Reign. That's when it takes them to the third floor which causes the metallic doors to stop and open. Shaggy and Jake get out of the elevator, and follow Professor Reign to two side magnetic doors. As soon as they open, there is a man with brown hair, a beard that circles from his upper lip to the chin. He wears a short sleeve black uniform that's similar to Reign's, he has green eyes, and appears to be in his late thirties, or early forties. This man is also sitting in a chair with a gray steel desk in front of him.

He looks over at The Professor, along with Shaggy and his friend, "Ah Reign I see you've returned from The Entrance Exams."

Reign nods, "Yes sir, and I've also brought in the two new students like you asked."

"I see." The brown haired man observes him and the blonde, "Well then you can take your leave. I would like to talk to these two privately."

"Of course Chancellor Hunter." says The green haired Professor as he walks out of the office room leaving Shaggy and Jake there.

The blonde looks terrified, "This is it Shag, we're gonna get our heads blown off."

"Relax you numskull, he hasn't even said anything to us yet." says an irritated Shaggy.

Chancellor Hunter laughs, "Interesting you two remind me of how mischievous I used to be back in my day with an old friend as well."

"I knew it we did do something wrong!" The blonde continued.

The Chancellor says, "Okay jokes aside, let's get serious here. Neither of you has done anything wrong on this Island yet."

"Then why call us down here?" The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

"I want to discuss with you about the entrance exams." The brown haired man said.

"The exams." says a surprised Jake, "But I thought we passed?"

Chancellor Hunter says, "You did, but I wanna go over the scores you two have made. So the easy one to get out of the way is yours, Jake Sunday."

He points to himself, "Me?"

"Yes." The Chancellor takes out a remote as the flat screen tv behind Shaggy and Jake turn on showing the blonde's picture as well as his test results in both portions, "As you can see, you were only able to make a 50 on the written portion, but on the dueling portion you were able to 350. So the only reason you were able to make in was because of the determination you showed during the dueling portion with the testing you were assigned to use against Professor Violet."

The blonde Sunday sighs in a relieved tone, "Well atleast I was able to make it in."

Chancellor Hunter nods as he looks over at Shaggy, "As far as your score goes Shaggy Eclipse, I'm pretty sure you were wondering about the score you received."

He nods, "Yeah, Professor Reign was really surprised when my score showed up on screen, and it kinda left me thinking about for a while."

"Well here is the reason behind it." The brown haired man switches the screen from Jake's picture and score to Shaggy's. It comes to his surprise when he notices the score in both portions of the entrance exams.

A surprised Shaggy says, "Tell me I'm not just seeing things."

"You aren't Shag." The blonde said.

"He is right, the scores are very much true." The Chancellor said, "As you can see the written portion shows that you've scored 400 points, and the dueling portion shows that you've scored 300 points."

"Wait, but it took him until the end to adapt to the deck?" The confused blonde said.

"That's the general idea of the entrance exams." The Chancellor said, "It was to show how well a duelist could adapt to a new deck they've never considered using. You see I was watching all of the duels live, and I carefully observed each one."

"I take it you that you found ours interesting." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

He nods, "Yes I have seen duels like your friend in the past, but you are different Shaggy Eclipse. That final move during your duel against Professor Reign was unlike anything I've ever seen during the entrance exams. Of course you're score on the written portion also took me by surprise, but you aren't the only person that was able to surpass the required score in order enter this island."

"Really?" The midnight blue haired Eclipse as the doors behind him opened.

Shaggy and his friend turn around as a tinted orange mid neck length haired girl with gray eyes, a red shirt that has a baby red eyes black dragon and a baby blue eyes white dragon, creme skirt, and black boots, enters the Chancellor's office. She also looks about the same age as Shaggy and Jake.

"You wanted to see me sir." The orange haired girl asked.

Chancellor Hunter says, "Yes I'd like to introduce you to Shaggy Eclipse and Jake Sunday two new students that just entered The Academy." He looks over at Shaggy and his friend, "Boys this is Rachel Nora a second year student in The Academy."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Shaggy Eclipse." The midnight blue haired boy said.

"And I'm Jake Sunday." says the blonde.

"Nice to meet you two." Rachel said before facing the Chancellor, "Was this all you wanted to see me for Chancellor?"

He shakes his head, "No, but look at the screen?"

"700 points?" the surprised girl said, "From this newcomer, that's unbelievable who'd thought that somebody was able to surpass me."

"What score did you make?" The blonde Sunday asked.

Rachel says, "I made a 666 on my entrance exam."

"Wow that's interesting." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

The Chancellor says, "You know looking over at your score made me realize that you'd be too good to enter The Academy on a first year level base."

"Too good..." Jake said.

Rachel says, "... Wait you can't possibly mean that..."

Chancellor Hunter nods his head, "Yes, Shaggy Eclipse instead of making you a first year student, I'll promote you to a second year student."

"WHAT!" an enraged Rachel said, "Chancellor you didn't grant me that permission when I entered the Academy last year, there's no way a newcomer can instantly become a second year student right on the spot."

"Rachel Nora you've also forgotten about something." The brown haired man said, "You were the youngest student to even enter The Academy."

"The youngest? A surprised Shaggy and Jake said.

"Rachel Nora was only twelve when she entered the Academy last year, and normally a student must be thirteen to enter. However her father is also a Professor, and it was because of him that I gave his daughter the permission to enter."

The blonde says, "Well hold on, but from what I heard you'd never give any permission to anyone to enter the academy like that."

"Let him explain Jake." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

The Chancellor says, "Her father told me that she was a dueling prodigy, and that her deck would prove anything to anyone. That was enough for me to give Rachel a chance to try the entrance exams to see if he meant everything about her. And it turns out that I had underestimated his daughter's ability when she dueled a professor during the exam. However despite her score, she was only allowed to be in the first year like the others."

"But Chancellor you shouldn't allow that. Every student should work their way." Rachel continued.

He says, "I would say the same thing to you too. I could've made you wait another year while waiting for the Academy, but I decided to let you in."

"He does have a point." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

"UGH!" The tinted orange haired complained, "Well if that's all then I'll be heading back to my dorm room."

The Chancellor says, "Actually there's one more thing I'd like for you to do."

"What is it?" says an irritated Rachel.

"Give these wonderful boys a tour around the island?" The brown haired Hunter said.

"But I..." The tinted orange haired girl facepalms, "Fine I'll do it just this once."

The midnight blue haired Eclipse asks, "Is there anything else, you want to let my friend and I know."

"That'll be all." The Chancellor said, "Thank you for your time here."

"My pleasure." Shaggy and his friend said.

The tinted orange haired girl escorts them out of Chancellor Hunter's office, and shows them around the school. First spot where she takes them is the Dueling Arena, it's almost like a smaller version of Duel Stadium because there's only one dueling field instead of multiple ones. She goes over the rules, but Shaggy tells her that Professor Reign already went over them when he and Jake arrived here. The next spot she takes Shaggy and Jake to is the gymnasium where students hang out and play whatever kind of sports after class comes to an end. The third and final thing she shows them is the classrooms, it's almost like a giant college room and a projector showcasing history in regards to duel monsters. After that is taken care of, she takes Shaggy and Jake outside The Academy to show them the rest of Duel Island.

The midnight blue haired Eclipse looks back at the statue, "Hey just out of curiosity, Are those statues supposed to have any meaning behind them?"

Rachel says, "As a matter of fact they do, the kuriboh statue represents first year students, gazelle represents the second year students, levia dragon represents the third year students, tyranno infinity represent the fourth year students, dark magician represents fifth year students, and last but not least, the red eyes black dragon represents the sixth year students."

"Okay that's pretty self-explanatory." says the blonde Sunday.

Shaggy says, "Well at least that answers our questions about the statues."

"Now let me show you the three individual dorms." The tinted orange haired girl said.

Shaggy and Jake follow her to first dorm on the Island. The building itself is like a three story apartment that's immersed in brown and white colors. The dorm is also pretty big because of the number of people that live on the island. It also looks like an up to date dorm that's got dozens of rooms with a set of bunkbeds for the student. It's got two desks in each room for students, use their laptops, if they happen to have one, and it's also used for them to do any necessary homework that they may have.

"Woah this place is pretty neat." says an amazed Jake.

The midnight blue haired Eclipse says, "Tell me about it, I could really get used to this."

"Oh, but there is more." Rachel said, "But you might wanna leave your luggage here since it's your dorm room.

"Really?" The two boys said.

She nods, "Yup let me show you the kitchen."

They follow her to the kitchen, and it's kinda small compared to the Academy's. However there is still enough room to fit a lot of people, and it's like subway, you get to make and choose whatever food you'd like to eat.

"So let's go over the basics, you can only have breakfast and dinner here because Lunch requires you to eat at cafeteria in The Academy." Rachel explains, "So for breakfast you can have it from 7:00 am to 9:00 am, and for dinner you can eat from 6:00 to 9:35 PM. Oh did I forget to mention you can pick whicher food you'd like eat in which meal you choose."

"Did you say whatever food?" A happy blonde Sunday said.

"Well duh looser. The orange haired girl said, "Why you would ask such as stupid question like that?"

Shaggy facepalms, "Don't ask."

"I wasn't talking to you." Rachel complained.

"What else do we need to see?" Shaggy asks.

Rachel says, "Well I kinda passed through these, but... ugh just come here."

"Okay." The two boys said as they follow her.

They walk back outside and notice two giant metallic duel monster statues. One of them was Kuriboh, and the other was Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts. Both statues were on top of the dorm across from one another as if they were ready to fight.

"That's pretty neat." Says the blonde Sunday, "And stop complaining you stupid undeniable thing."

A curious Rachel asks, "What's wrong with him?"

Shaggy says in an unsatisfied tone, "He's kinda crazy."

"Alright well now I'll show you the next place." The light orange haired girl said.

The three of them take about ten minutes before they make it to the other dorm. It looks just like the other dorm except the color is a blue and green. There are also two statues on the roof of the dorm, the first one is Levia Dragon Daedalus and the one across from it is Tyranno Infinity, both of which are in the same position as the Kuriboh and Gazelle statues.

"Could we check and see what's inside?" Jake asks.

She shakes her head, "No you can't."

"How come?" The midnight blue haired Eclipse asks.

"Unfortunately we won't be able to walk inside due to school regulations." Rachel said, "I guess Professor Reign forgot to mention that different year students cannot enter another dorm without the permission of a student that lives in that dorm."

"So pretty much since we're first and second year students we can't enter this dorm unless a friend that's a third or fourth year student invites us in." Shaggy concluded.

Rachel nodded, "Exactly."

"Well I think that makes sense." Jake said.

She walks ahead of them, "Now let's move on to the final dorm."

Shaggy and Jake follow her to the last dorm on Duel Island, and this one is different for dozen reasons. There is a white stone bridge that connects a tiny lake to the other side of the island where this final dorm stands. This dorm also has two different statues like the other two dorms, one of them is Dark Magician and the second one is Red Eyes Black Dragon. Like Kuriboh and Gazelle, Levia Dragon and Tyranno Infinity, these two monsters also appear to be ready to fight. The most significant difference is that the dorm itself is like a five star hotel, and it really amazes all three of them.

"Oh I really wish I could be here." The blonde Sunday said.

"Tell me about it." an amazed Shaggy said.

Rachel also says, "Yeah It's really beautiful. Too bad we won't living here for another three years."

"True." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

After this, Rachel shows them the library where they can get their resources for other their homework and classes, along with different varieties of novels for them to read on their spare time. It's also another place where students can hang out if they really wanted to, only they'd need to be a little quiet since it's a library after all. The building itself is like a two story bookstore like Barnes and Noble or Borders.

"Well at least we've got a few different duel monsters on the ceiling." a relieved Jake said, "No offense, but these look a lot better."

"They are the Egyptian Gods of course." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

Rachel says, "Okay can we get back to the dorm?"

"Isn't there more, like anything else on the island?" Shaggy asks.

She shakes her head, "Nope that's about it."

"Woah and it's already eight o'clock." The blonde Sunday said.

"Alright then let's head back."

The walk back to the dorm takes about thirty to forty minutes, and by then they walk into the cafe to have dinner. Shaggy makes mexican rice with spicy chicken nuggets, and his friend makes pepperoni pizza. It takes about ten minutes before they sit down at a table by themselves. Then he notices Rachel with a plate of spaghetti and tomato sauce walk past him and his blonde friend.

"Hey Rachel, do you wanna sit by us." Shaggy asks.

She looks at him with a slightly annoyed look, 'What do you want?"

"I was just asking if you wanted to sit with us?" he asks.

Rachel walks away, "Sorry I don't sit with losers, or cheaters in this case."

"I don't get it, she was being nice to us earlier?" a confused Shaggy said.

Jake says, "Well she was following Chancellor Hunter's orders. So it's not like Rachel really had a choice."

"True I just figured that we'd start making new friends that's all." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

"You've got a point." Concedes Jake.

After dinner, Shaggy and his friend switch into their pajamas and do a couple of things before they head to sleep. Jake reads The House of Hades, and Shaggy sets up his laptop for internet connection. Once he finished setting up the internet, Shaggy turns off the lights, and heads to bed while his friend continues reading.

"You're heading to bed already, Shag?" a confused Jake asks, "I mean It's only 9:35, usually you don't sleep till 11 o'clock."

"Yeah that is true, but I wanna avoid being late to class tomorrow." Shaggy said.

Jake nods as places his book on the desk, "Good point."

* * *

**Long chapter but we needed to cover the island as a whole rather than spread it out among several chapters. Next chapter should be shorter that is our plan. Thank your for reading hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of Class

**Chapter 4:**

**First Day of Class **

That next morning, Shaggy was up and ready for his first day in class at The Academy. The blonde however overslept until the time struck eight forty-five, and that's when he had to rush himself in order to get to class on time. Luckily he was able to make it five minutes before class starts, but the downside was that he looked exhausted due to the ending of the book, House of Hades. Shaggy could just a smile away as his friend walk up to the seat standing in front of him.

"Is everything alright, bro?" Shaggy asked.

An exhausted Jake rubs his eyes, "I still can't get over that book?"

The midnight blue haired Eclipse facepalms, "Don't tell me you stayed up last night thinking about how the book ended."

"But that's exactly what happened Shag, that's why I stay up late!"

"Oh brother."

While the conversation between the two friends take place, The Professor walks into the classroom. He's got short brown hair, gold eyes, appears to be fivenine, looks like he's in his early thirties, wears a white shirt with a tie, and black slacks and shoes. The Professor also appears to be wearing glasses. At the same time he faces the students in the classroom, including Shaggy Eclipse and Jake Sunday.

"Good morning everyone I am Professor Capsule, a teacher who will help you learn about the history of duel monsters from the very beginning, like Pegasus discovering the stone tablets in Egypt, or the journey of Yugi Moto becoming the King of Games as well his journey gathering the god cards in Battle City. We will also have days were we gather up in the Dueling Arena for simulation duels to test your skills with your current decks. Not the ones you've used before." The Professor explained, "And this only applies to new students. So How about we start with a quick trivia question."

The blonde complained, "Really I just got here yesterday, and already we're answering questions. What kind of classroom is this?"

"Jake don't cause a scene here, it's only the first day of class." Shaggy said.

He continued, "But still it's kinda ridiculous, I mean already when he enters the Professor enters, he tells us to answer one question!"

"Look let's just wait, and see what he says." The midnight blue haired Eclipse explained to his old time friend.

The orange hair girl in the seat behind them says, "I'll admit your friends gotta point."

"Rachel's in this class too?" a surprised Jake said.

An irritated Rachel says, "No duh, numbskull. It doesn't matter what year you're in, Everybody participates in the same class with the same professor, depending on the days of the course. But it's not that hard to explain."

"Could you two just relax?" An annoyed Shaggy said as he looks at both of them, "It's only the first day of class, so take a chill pill."

"Stop arguing with me." The blonde yelled.

"I'm not arguing with you." Both Shaggy and Rachel yelled.

Jake says, "Not you, I meant ugh. nevermind."

Shaggy says, "Just relax, and listen to what The Professor has to say."

"Hey, you there with the blue shirt." The Professor pointed.

Rahul looks over at everyone, and points to himself, "Are you talking me?"

"He nods, "Yes could you answer this trivia question for me." The Professor asked kindly, "What is the weakness to Winged Kuriboh's special ability?"

"Well It's quite simple. A winged Kuriboh has an effect that allows the play to take zero battle damage, but the effect doesn't apply when you use either dark hole or Raigeki which destroys all monsters on the opponent's field including Winged Kuriboh."

The Professor thinks, "Interesting strategy. Okay who can tell me how to negate the ability to summon fusion monsters?"

Shaggy raises his hand, but realizes that somebody else had beat him to it. A red haired girl with gold eyes, who wears a yellow shortsleeve t-shirt, a jeans fabric jacket on top, and black shorts with pink boots. One look at her, and he knew that she was determined to answer Professor Capsule's question.

The Professor says, "Yes could you answer the question?"

"Well fusion monsters are technically considered special summons, and there are several cards you can use to negate them. One of them is Solemn Judgment a card that requires you to pay half your life points to negate the summon, and if I remember correctly, the second card is Trap Hole." The red haired explained.

The blue haired Eclipse is a bit thrown off, and thinks to himself, _"Now there is something you don't see everyday." _

The blonde Sunday says, "Hey Shaggy, are you okay?"

Shaggy snaps out of it,"Yeah of course I'm alright."

"I'm sorry, but half of your answer was correct, and that was Solemn Judgment, however Trap Hole only affects monsters that are flip summoned or normal summoned. That means that special summons aren't affected by Trap Hole." Professor Capsule explained, "Now for the third question, what is one card that can't be destroyed by anything due to it's effect. This card also isn't an Egyptian God Card either."

The students are surprised because Slifer The Sky Dragon, Obelisk The Tormentor, & Winged Dragon of Ra were the cards that came to their mind. Even the blonde Sunday, and the light orange haired Nora are a bit thrown off by his question. They even look over at Shaggy, who is leaving himself guessing for the answer itself.

"What do you think it is?" Jake asked.

Rachel says, "I doubt he knows what the answer is. Even I don't know what it is."

The Professor looks over a their faces, "Well can anyone answer this question for me?"

A hand is raised in the air as the students in class notice it. Rachel and Jake look surprised when they notice that the hand is from Shaggy Eclipse.

"Yes sir, could you answer the question?" The brown haired Capsule asked.

A grin appears on his face as he answers, "Yes the monster that can't be destroyed by card effects other than the Egyptian God cards is none other than Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon; oh and by the way, the name is Shaggy... Shaggy Eclipse."

The name itself leaves a deep silence in the room as The Professor drops his microphone, Jake and Rachel are the only ones who aren't surprised. Although this begins to bother the midnight blue haired Eclipse as he notices the expression on their faces, especially the Professor.

"Is something wrong?" Shaggy asked.

One of the students say, "That's the hardest question, nobody's been able to answer it."

Another on says, 'Yeah I agree, you must've had some dumb luck."

"I think that he cheated." Rachel complained.

"Oh great not this thing again." The blonde Sunday disappointed me, "Ow and will you stop poking me, please?"

"Hey relax everyone, I just introduced myself that's all."

The Professor says, "Shaggy Eclipse, I'm surprised you were able to answer that question after giving it some thought."

"Well I did, but it was just a matter of a guess." The midnight blue haired Eclipse explained to Professor Capsule, "Although I did narrow down the possibility with the Blue Eyes Dragon."

"As many of you new students don't know. The person who answers this question correctly is able to get out of class early along with the three of their friends. The results however don't apply to the other students until they get each of their questions right." Capsule explained to the class.

A surprised Shaggy says, "That's pretty sweet."

"Does that mean..." A shocked Jake said.

He nods, "Yup we get to leave class early."

"Yay no more stupid ridiculous questions to go through in class." A rejoiced Jake said.

They walk out of the classroom along with Rachel who apparently has things to do at the dorm. At the same time she also calls him the biggest cheat on campus because he was able to skip a year ahead unlike everyone else. This alone leaves Shaggy confused about their dorm mate, as he looks over at his blonde friend.

"What's wrong with her?" a confused Shaggy asks.

The blonde Sunday thinks, "Maybe she just hates you."

"Nah I don't believe that." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said, "Although it does kinda make sense with the way she's been acting of course."

A voice says, "Um excuse me."

They turn around, and realize that it's the red haired girl from the class. For some reason, she seems to be a little timid about something as she puts her hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked.

She scratches her head embarrassingly, "Oh so sorry about that, I was just kinda zoning off for a second."

"It's all good, but what is it you want?" The midnight blue haired Eclipse asked.

The red haired sighs, "Introductions first, I'm Cherry Valkyrie, and I could really use your help for something."


	5. Chapter 5: Aiding Classmates

**Chapter 5: **

**Aiding Classmates **

Due to the fact that, Shaggy was able to get of class early along with his best friend, and another classmate, they decide to head to the cafeteria where they along with fifteen other people are present. Although their attention focuses towards them which leaves them nervous, and confused.

"Why are they giving me that stare?" says a muddled Shaggy.

Jake laughs hysterically, "Wait are you nervous?"

"Well you see Shaggy, we were all impressed by your duel during the enterance exams at Duel Stadium over." The red haired Valkyrie said.

One of them says, "OMG, he looks even cuter in person."

Jake complains, "Hey what about me, I'm his best friend."

The other students says, "Well you're kinda cute, but not as cute as him."

"Ughh that's just great." says the blonde Sunday.

Cherry pats his shoulder, "Hey don't worry about it, Jake. I say we just have some fun, "

"Speaking of which, what did you need my help for?" Shaggy asked.

Cherry explains to him about the students including herself that need help with their dueling decks. One student mentions up that he has deck filled with more monster cards then spell or trap cards. Another one says he uses a deck consisted of cards that don't work well together, like wing beast monsters with spell and trap cards that associate with non-wing beast monsters. Several other students also bring up similar scenarios, and that's when Shaggy understands why Cherry needed his help.

"It seems to me that you need to strengthen your dueling decks." says a determined Shaggy.

One classmate says, "You're exactly right, man."

A confused Jake says, "Wait a minute, if you're dueling decks aren't effective than how did you guys make into the academy?"

"You should know that by now. All of us used the testing decks during the exams, but when we used our actual decks they weren't as effective." Another student said.

Cherry says, "... That doesn't mean we lose our duels, but the strategies we come up with aren't as skillful against the top duelists in The Academy."

"I see then." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

"So what do you suggest we do?" The red haired Valkyrie asked.

Shaggy instantly stares at the cards in Cherry's pouch, "Let me see your deck, Cherry."

"Okay." Cherry takes her cards out, and hands it to him.

The midnight blue haired Eclipse looks over her dueling deck. He finds several monster cards that don't match in her deck like winged kuriboh, Marauding Captain, Beaver Warrior Sabersaurus, Mobius The Frost Monarch, Elemental Hero Clayman, Alpha The Magnet Warrior, Ojama Yellow, etc. For spell cards she's only got, Mountain, Axe of Despair, Megamorph, Mystical Space Typhoon, Harpies Feather Duster, Horn of The Unicorn. For trap cards Cherry's got, Trap Jammer, Royal Decree, Threatening Roar, Sakuretsu Armor, and Thunder of Ruler. After looking over her deck, he hands it back to her, and looks over at somebody elses deck. Ultimately he finds the same problems as Cherry's deck, but Shaggy also found cards compatible for both decks.

"Cherry, and Derek why don't you guys look over each other decks." A confidant Shaggy said, "Then find cards that would work for your decks."

She nods, "Okay."

"I like that idea." Derek said.

Jake says, "I'd suggest that everybody else do the same thing as these two."

"My friends got a point." a surprised Shaggy said.

Shaggy and his friend enjoy seeing their classmates interacting with one another to determine the cards they need for their decks. Cherry and Derek spend about five minutes before they move onto to another person to trade cards with. This process takes everybody, excluding Shaggy and Jake, about thirty minutes to an hour. Each person ends up pleased with the cards that they've traded with one another.

"So what should we do now?" Derek asks.

A grin appears on Jake's face, "How about we test it out with a duel."

Shaggy says, "Yeah I think that's a great idea."

"Okay which kinda dueling do you have in mind?" The red haired Valkyrie asked.

"Either ya'll can use the duel disks or just duel at the tables, the decision is completely yours." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

Derek says, "Sounds smart."

The blonde Sunday looks at Shaggy, "Hey if you don't mind Shag, could I duel somebody?"

"Sure, but why would..." He stops before realizing something, "Oh wait a minute you wanna showcase your improved deck don't you?"

"That's exactly my point." a confidant Jake nods.

One classmate asks, "Heya Shaggy, could I duel you?"

"Sure, just know it's not my actual deck." The midnight blue haired Eclipse explained.

The classmate nods, "Sure, I'd wanna duel at a table instead."

"I'm totally up for that." He said.

Cherry says, "Hey I actually wanted to duel him."

"Sorry Cherry, but why don't you duel Jake. He's got something that he's been wanting to test. Plus since you just revamped your deck I think it'd be an insane duel." Shaggy Explained to the red haired teen.

The blonde Sunday crosses his hands, "You know he does have a point."

Everybody else decides to duel at the tables while Jake and Cherry get into positions as they put on their duel disks. A strong courageous look appears on both of their faces, to the point where even Shaggy observes the duel.

"Alright, Cherry, you ready for this?" An assertive Jake asked.

A grin appears on her face, "Oh I've been ready."

Both students activate their duel disks.

Jake and Cherry say, "It's time to Duel."


End file.
